Savages!
by petitprincess
Summary: Both Zira and Simba's pride are getting ready to attack. They all sing about how their prides differ from one another and how they're going to battle for the kingdom. COMPLETE!
1. Roars of War

Zira rallied up all the lionesses when they watched Kovu leave them. The Outsiders were snarling at him. She ordered, "Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time…now's he corrupted Kovu! Listen to me…Simba is injured and weak. Now it's the time to attack. We will take his entire kingdom…by force!"

They all roared in agreement. She cackled and then started singing, "What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. Their pelts are a brownish gold. They're better limp and cold. They're vermin, as I was told and worse."

They all shouted/sang, "They're savages! Savages!"

"Barely even lions."

"Savages! Savages!"

"Drive them from our border! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil! We must sound the roars of war!" Zira shouted.

They all agreed, "They're savages! Savages! Filthy Pridelanders! Now we sound the roars of war!"

* * *

Simba passed Kovu's judgment and sentenced him to death, but the Outlanders were gonna witness it. So, they kept him prisoner for the night. Due to being torn, Kiara fled from Pride Rock. But, no one stopped her. They let her go, hoping she'd come to her senses soon. Simba looked out towards where he got attacked. The lioness stood behind. He turned to them and sang, "This is what we feared. The Outlander's are demons. The only thing they feel at all is greed."

Nala whispered to a few of the lionesses, "Beneath that darkened hide, there's emptiness inside."

One lioness growled, "I wonder if they even bleed."

They all chanted, "They're savages! Savages! Barely even lions! Savages! Savages!"

"Killers at the core" Simba said. Nala walked amongst the lionesses that were having doubts. She reminded, "They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted."

He went beside her and shouted, "We must sound the roars of war!"

"They're savages! Savages!" They turned to the cave, which held Kovu. "First we deal with this one. Then we sound the roars of war!"

The Outlanders shouted, "Savages! Savages!"

"Let's go kill a few, pride!" Vitani shouted. The Pridelanders shouted, "Savages! Savages!"

Zira exclaimed, "Now it's up to you, pride!"

They all chanted, "Savages! Savages! Barely even lions! Now we sound the roars…of…WAR!"

After that, they all prepared for battle.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I wanted to make sure if you guys liked it before i made part 2. So, do you like it? Do you like it enough that i should make part 2? Also, if you're wondering why Kovu is being sentenced to death, it's because in Pocahontas they were going to kill John Smith. So, i just thought it would be a twist. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I don't own any Pocahontas songs.**


	2. Going to War

**A/N: I'm skipping the part where Pocahontas is talking with Grandmother Willow. Mostly because who would Kiara be talking to. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. The words that are bold and in parentheses is Kiara singing. Enjoy! Also, sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Zira and her pride started marching up to the Pridelands. She knew and believed that she'll be victorious. She sang/said, "This will be the day. Let's go girls."

Simba stared out into the horizon, knowing that the Zira's pride is coming. The time to strike is now. He sang/said, "This will be the morning. Bring out the prisoner."

Two lionesses push out Kovu from behind, while another two is at his side, limiting his exits. Both Pridelanders and Outsiders chanted, "We will see them dying in the dust."

Kiara was all the way deep in the Savannah but she knew if she ran fast enough she'd make it on time. She tried to make sure her true love wouldn't die. She said, "I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try."

Outsiders growled, "Now we make them pay!"

"Great Kings, help my feet to fly." She prayed aloud as she ran through the jungle. Simba's pride was marching across the plains making way for battle. They growled, "Now without a warning."

Kiara continued praying, "Mufasa, help my heart be great."

(**Spirits of the earth and sky**)

The both prides say, "Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. It's them or us."

(**Please don't let it be too late…**)

They snarled, "It's them or us! They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking…"

Outsiders shouted, "Savages!"

Pridelanders shouted, "Savages!"

"DEMONS!" Outsiders roared. "DEVILS!" Pridelanders roared. Zira exclaimed, "Kill them!"

Pridelanders shouted, "Savages!"

Outsiders shouted, "Savages!"

Zira and her pride thundered, "What are we waiting for?"

Both Outsiders and Pridelanders ordered/sang, "Destroy their evil race, until there's not a trace left."

(**How loud are the roars of war?**)

They both chanted, "We will sound the roars of war. (Savages! Savages!) Now, we sound the roars of war! (Savages! Savages!)"

Zira growled, "Now we see what comes of trying to be chums."

Both prides shouted, "Now we sound the roars…..of….. (Of course it means the roars….of….)"

Kiara was almost there, she could see the river bank. Just over the side, she could see a little bit of Zira's pride. But, it still could mean the end of Kovu. She cried out, "Is the death of all I love carried in the roaring of…"

They all shouted, "WAR!"

* * *

**We all know what happens in the end. Yep, Disney's cliche ending, someone has to die in order for others to have a happy ending. Yeah, you go teach that lesson to kids Disney. Anyway, i hope you all love it. If you have any request please tell me. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings...I also don't own any Pocahontas songs.**


End file.
